Aunque el tiempo no este de mi lado
by Elisa24
Summary: -Lo siento tanto-fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar en cuanto volvió a poner su atención en el trafico.  "Yo lo siento aun mas", pensé entrando de nuevo en mi burbuja de irrealidad.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio:

Cuando eres una buena persona y has luchado por una vida llena de felicidad piensas que la oscuridad no puede llegar a alcanzarte...pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me di cuenta de que no todo puede ser perfecto.

Tenia tantos planes para mi futuro...ahora el tiempo no esta de mi lado para ayudarme a cumplir mis sueños, todo lo contrario el destino me quiere arrebatar la vida.

En estos momentos debería estar acostada esperando que mis ojos se cierren y un sueño eterno me desprenda de este mundo que tanto aprendí a amar, pero no me resignare a entregarle mi felicidad a un destino que solo depara para mi un fin próximo, ahora mas que nunca iré tras lo que quiero y viviré al 100% aunque el tiempo no este de mi lado...

* * *

Bueno Primero que nada Quiero decirles que los personajes de esta historia con de SM, La trama no es mia, es de una amiga, Andrea, ella me autoriza para publicarla.

Bueno nos leemos y ¿Reviews?

Elisa (:


	2. ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Tiene que ser una broma!

-Tiene...que haber...alguna...equivocación-bajo mis pies era como si todo a lo que me aferraba era nada mas que un espejismo, sentía que todo se me derrumbaba encima, estaba completamente en otro lugar aun sin poder comprender como era que esto me pasaba a mi.

-Lo siento señorita Brandon, entiendo que debe de ser difícil para usted procesar esta noticia, lamentablemente no le puedo decir que estamos equivocados, le hemos hecho todos los exámenes correspondientes como usted sabe y todo apunta hacia un mismo resultado.

-Cuanto tiempo?-mi voz se quebró al final de la frase mientras comenzaba a entender que todo se me derrumbaba encima.

-Esa es una pregunta que no esta dentro de mis capacidades responder señorita-decía el doctor con una voz profesional mientras me miraba a los ojos-con tratamiento puede que alarguemos su vida y hasta la salvemos, pero este tipo de enfermedad suele ser de doble filo, un día parece que todo va estar bien y que no tiene nada y al otro puede estar tumbada en una cama a pocas horas de morir-las lagrimas comenzaban a desbordarse por mis ojos mientras me preguntaba en mi mente una y otra vez: ¡¿por que a mi?

-Tiene alguna otra cosa que decirme doctor Masen?-mi voz era apenas un susurro ahogado.

-No, ya le explique cuales son las condiciones, solo tiene que programar con la enfermera la cita para comenzar el tratamiento y listo.

-Muy bien, en ese caso gracias y hasta luego doctor.-me levante de la silla opuesta al escritorio del medico y me dirigí hacia la puerta deseando con todas mis ganas que al salir de la clínica me dijeran que todo era solo una broma.

-Alice-me llamo Rosalie mientras yo caminaba hacia el estacionamiento-Alice amiga?...estas en tierra?

No, no lo estaba me encontraba en cualquier lugar menos con los pies en la tierra, mi mente solo era capaz de pensar en una cosa: "Leucemia",le daba vueltas una y otra vez mas a la palabra y aun no era capaz de maquinar la información.

-Alice...que te dijo el medico?-pregunto Rosalie ya con la angustia tallada en su voz.

-Te importaría manejar Rose?,no creo tener fuerzas para enfrentar el trafico en este momento.

Rosalie se subió al asiento del conductor de mi Porsche, y yo me instale en el puesto del copiloto, dejando que las lagrimas corriera por mis mejillas mientras el tiempo corría quitándome un aliento mas de vida.

-Alice me tienes preocupada-Rosalie me miro a los ojos mientras esperaba que la cola de automóviles avanzara-que fue lo que el medico te dijo?

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-mi voz se quebraba delatando aun mas mi tristeza.

-Bien,lo prometo...pero habla que me estas asustando.

-El doctor Masen me dijo que tengo Leucemia.

El silencio invadió el auto, Rosalie fue incapaz de decir algo pero sus ojos que se sembraron en mi comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y de agonia.

-Lo siento tanto-fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar en cuanto volvió a poner su atención en el trafico.

"Yo lo siento aun mas", pensé entrando de nuevo en mi burbuja de irrealidad.


	3. ¿Y ahora que se supone que haré?

**¿Y ahora que se supone que haré?**

En cuanto llegamos a mi edificio Rosalie insistió en quedarse a dormir conmigo pero le explique que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar, estacioné mi auto en su lugar correspondiente y subí al ascensor, en cuanto se cerraron las puertas me preocupe por construir un semblante alegre y calmado que no delatara que me estaba rompiendo por dentro.

-Hola Alice-me saludo mi hermana desde la sala sentada al frente del televisor-¿que te dijo el médico?

Esa era exactamente la pregunta que quería evitar, ¿como le iba a decir a mi joven hermana que su única familia tenía una enfermedad terminal? apenas si había logrado recuperarse de la muerte de nuestros padres cuando era tan solo una niña, hace seis años que enfrentamos la trágica pérdida de los seres que mas amábamos, aun recuerdo como mi hermana de 9 años se levantaba en las madrugadas entre llanto llamando a mamá y a papá a gritos con la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido solo una pesadilla, me costó tanto alzar los muros de nuestras vidas cuando solo tenía 18 años y ahora como si nada todo volvía a derrumbarse.

-Cynthia-me acerque a ella y bese su frente-ya es tarde, ve a descansar mañana en el almuerzo te contare que me dijeron, ¿si?

-¿Está todo bien Alice?

-Lo estará-susurre.

Cynthia se levanto del sillón de la sala y camino hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Te quiero mucho hermana-luche por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatarme y mantener una sonrisa dibujada en mis rostro.-buenas noches.

-Buenas noches linda.

Corrí hacia la cocina para tomar el teléfono que no dejaba de timbrar.

-¿Hola?

-Hola cariño-hoy no había sido el mejor día de mi vida pero escuchar esa voz tan hermosa siempre llena de calma y seguridad me hacía sentir mucho mejor-te llamo porque quiero invitarte a cenar mañana por la noche, has estado todos estos días metida en un consultorio y creo que un descanso no te vendría mal...por cierto ¿que te dijo el médico?

De tantos días que había ido con el médico ¿hoy precisamente todo el mundo se antojaba de preguntarme como me fue?, esto era el colmo.

-Hola amor-susurre intentando parecer tranquila-me encantaría ir a cenar contigo, el doctor bueno me dijo una cantidad de cosas pero ahora estoy agotada ha sido un largo dia, ¿que te parece si mañana te cuento?

-Está bien princesa, paso por ti a las 8pm, que descanses.

- Te amo Jasper.

-Y yo a ti más.

Al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba el pitido posterior a un adiós, colgué el teléfono y me deje resbalar con la espalada recostada sobre la pared, ¿como era que en tan poco tiempo mi vida había dado un giro tan drástico?, ¿como le iba a decir a los dos amores de mi vida que una enfermedad me estaba robando la vida?, ¿quien cuidaría de Cynthia cuando yo me fuera?, ¿¡que se supone que iba a hacer ahora! Me levante del suelo frio y camine hacia el baño para cepillarme los dientes, mí rostro en el espejo era tan normal y a la vez en mi mirada se notaba lo frágil que era ahora; guarde mi cepillos de diente en el neceser, me coloque mi pijama y me fui a la cama esperando que una consulta con la almohada me diera la respuestas a tantas preguntas que me atormentaban.

Un túnel estaba frente a mi era tan oscuro pero al final había un pequeño punto de luz, di un paso adelante para adentrarme en él cuando algo me sostuvo por el brazo.

-No vayas Alice-me suplico Jasper con la desesperación tallada en su rostro-yo no podría vivir sin ti...te extrañaría mucho.

-Alice-me llamo la voz más hermosa y adorada desde el otro lado del tunel, eran tantos años sin escuchar esa voz tan maravillosa-linda ven, tu padre y yo te esperamos con los brazos abiertos.

-Me llaman Jasper, tengo que ir-hale mi brazo para desprenderme de él y volví a caminar hacia el túnel.

-Alice no me dejes-Cynthia sollozaba a mi espalda, sus ojos enrojecidos de tantas lagrimas estaban perturbados por el miedo y el dolor-aun no estoy preparada para estar sola, no puedo.

Cynthia, Jasper, Rosalie no podía abandonarlos, no aun.

-Lo siento mamá...-mire como mis dos amores desesperados rogaban por mantenerme a su lado-pero no puedo irme, no quiero, me quedare aunque el tiempo no quiera, luchare contra él si es necesario, pero no me ire ahora.

El túnel se disolvió ante mis ojos y Jasper y Cynthia me abrazaron ahora alegres por mi decisión. No iba permitir que todo por lo que he estado luchando se me vaya entre las manos, he ido siempre tras lo que quiero, y ahora lo que más anhelo es vivir más que nuca y eso hare, aun no estaba lista para morir y no iba a permitir que el tiempo me robara la vida.

Mi desapareció entre mi mente dejándome con su partida la respuesta de que hacer.


	4. Por lo menos existe el amor

**Por lo menos existe el amor**

Rosalie y yo decidimos pasar un día de compras para relajarnos un poco, Cynthia no estaba muy de acuerdo pero en cuanto mencione que le compraría ese libro de Crepúsculo que tanto me había estado pidiendo salio corriendo a sacarse la pijama.

-La verdad que no entiendo tu entusiasmo por leer esa historia Cynthi-Rose había estado debatiendo todo el día con mi hermana sobre porque leer sobre un vampiro-deberías leer cosas mas instructivas que te dejen algún buen aprendizaje.

-No pienso discutir contigo, esto va mas aya de lo que puedas comprender- Cynthia tomo su anhelado libro y puso los ojos en blanco.

Me estuve riendo de la expresión perpleja de Rosalie hasta que llegamos a la caja.

-Si no fuera tu hermana la tiraria por las escaleras-oí farfullar a mi amiga cuando le entregue el dinero a la cajera, Rosalie a veces parecía más de la edad de Cynthia que la mía.

Caminamos por todo el centro comercial en busca de las mejores prendas de vestir.

-Ese vestido te queda maravilloso Alice-dijo Rosalie admirando el vestido para cóctel morado que me probé.

-¿Para que comprarlo?-respondí viéndome en el espejo-solo estaría colgado en mi armario.

-Eso no es cierto…-comento Cynthia desde el otro lado de la habitación donde veía en el espejo como le quedaban unos lentes de sol- podrías usarlo esta noche para la cena con Jazz.

-Deberías dejar de espiarme pequeña demonio…aunque tienes razón, me lo llevo.

-Siempre tengo razón-presumió mi hermana con una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en su rostro.

-Tu complejo de superioridad es asombroso-Rosalie le dedico un mirada de desaprobación a Cynthia.

-Habla la reina del ego-cuchichío mi hermana tomando una blusa del mostrador.

-¡Uich niña de los mil demonios!,¡ya…

-Por Dios ya dejen de ser tan infantiles-las regañe-mejor vámonos que a las 8pm Jazz pasara por mi.

Rosalie nos ayudo a Cybthia y a mí con las compras y se marcho a su casa.

-Alice ya que tú vas a salir esta noche, ¿puedo dormir en casa de Emily?

-Emily era la mejor amiga de Cynthi y la hermana menor de Emmet McCarty que en su tiempo estuvo a punto de comprometerse con Rosalie, hasta que esta rompiera con él por miedo al compromiso.

- Esta bien, ve y arregla tus cosas para dejarte en su casa en cuanto Jazz llegue… ¿le avisaste a la señora Emma que iras a su casa?-grite desde el baño.

-Emily le contó y ella dijo que no había problema en cuanto tu me dieras permiso.

-Okey, si llega Jasper recíbelo, por favor.

Me duche y salí rápido del baño, arregle mi cabello hasta formar rulos suaves, me maquille y finalmente deslice el vestido morado brillante por mi esbelta figura y me coloque mis sandalias plateadas. El timbre sonó justo cuando termine de arreglarme, Cynthia se encargo de abrir la puerta.

-Hola preciosa-oí saludar a Jasper-¿Cómo has estado?, ¿y tu hermana?

-Hola Jazz-contesto mi hermana-ella se esta terminando de arreglar, estoy bien gracias.

Tome mis cosas y salí al recibidor, ahí estaba el hombre mas hermoso para mis ojos con un ramo de orquídeas en una de sus manos.

-Te extrañe amor-me susurro al oído en cuanto me envolvió en sus bazos-estas preciosa.

Sonreí y pose mis labios en los suyos.

-¿Podemos irnos?-a Cynthia le incomodaban los momentos empalagosos y obvio ya quería irse.

Jasper me dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

-Oh amor necesito que dejemos a Cynthi en casa de Emmet.

-Ah okey vamos entonces, por cierto esto es para ti-dijo extendiéndome las flores.

-Gracias, están hermosas-tome el ramo y lo coloque en el jarrón sobre la mesa.

-No creas que me olvide de ti-Jasper le arrojo un chocolate a Cynthi y le guiño el ojo.

Dejamos a mi hermana en casa de su amiga y luego Jasper manejo hasta el centro de la ciudad, paro frente a un lujoso restaurante de comida árabe, en cuanto apago el motor rodeo el auto y abrió mi puerta para tomar mi mano.

-Mesa para dos por favor-pidió en el recibidor.

-Síganme-la mesonera nos guío hasta un lugar en el jardín del restaurante desde donde se podía tener una hermosa vista. Jasper halo la silla para que yo tomara asiento.

-Gracias.

-¿Desean tomar algo?-pregunto la mesonera mientras ponía dos cartas sobre la mesa.

-Champaña para ambos, por favor.

-Perfecto.

-¿Qué estamos celebrando?-pregunte en cuanto la mesonera nos dejo solos.

-Que tengo la dicha de tener a la novia más hermosa del universo desde hace 6 años-tomo mi mano y la llevo hasta sus labios para depositar luego un beso en ella.

Sonreí recordando aquel día en que nos conocimos, cuando un alto y bello chico se sentó a mi lado en una banca del parque con la misión de hacer sonreír a la chica que lloraba a cantaros por la pérdida de sus padres.

-¿En que piensas?-pregunto mi amado cuando se percato de mi distracción.

-En aquella tarde en que gracias a Dios no me hiciste caso y te negaste a dejarme sola.

-Como olvidarlo-se le escapo una risa al recordarlo-ese día eras la persona mas odiosa del planeta…pero la mas bella mujer que haya conocido, no estaba dispuesto a irme de ahí hasta robarte una sonrisa.

-Y terminaste por robarme el corazón-comente viendo el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

-Desde el momento en que accediste a que me quedara a tu lado supe que seria para toda la vida.

-A pesar de que la vida me haga malas jugadas por lo menos estas tu ahí…para sacarme de la triste realidad.

Jasper sonrío y se acerco a mí besándome los labios con esa ternura con la que siempre me trataba.

-Te amo tanto Alice-suspiro.

-Yo a ti también te amo…_con mi vida_.

Jasper se levanto de la mesa en cuanto pago la cuenta y me tomo de la mano para dirigirnos al auto.

-Gracias por esta maravillosa noche Jasper

-¿Quien dijo que termino?

Estacionamos frente a un parque, cuando bajamos del auto reconocí el lugar.

-¿Mi recuerdo te puso nostálgico?

-En realidad no…el parque estaba dentro de los planes de esta noche-Jazz me volvió a tomar la mano y me llevo a caminar por el parque…_nuestro parque_.

Se sentó en una banca que descansaba bajo un farol y me invito a tomar asiento a su lado.

-En una banca del parque que esta bajo un farol y frente a la fuente mas pequeña del lugar conocí a una princesa…-mis ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto reconocí la misma banca de hace 6 años, Jasper sonrío cuando vio en mi rostro que lo recordaba-ella no lo supo pero en la misma noche de ese día regrese a la banca y escribí en ella una promesa:"para siempre".

Jasper se levanto y me tomo de la mano para que me parara a su lado, no se como no lo había notado antes pero a lo ancho de todo el espaldar de la banca se leía: _para siempre_, una sonrisa apareció en mis labios de inmediato.

-Cumplo mis promesas…-Jasper tomo mi mano izquierda y siguió hablando-hoy caminaba por el centro comercial y en la vitrina de una joyería vi un hermoso anillo, al instante pensé:"_se vería aun mas hermoso en el dedo anular de Alice, precisamente en su mano izquierda_"-mi corazón se comenzó a agitar mientras seguía escuchando a Jasper-creo que comencé a desarrollar una debilidad por las compras igual que tu, porque no pude resistir comprarlo.

Llevo su mano derecha al bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco un anillo realmente hermoso de oro y en el centro del aro centellaba una piedra de diamante.

-¿Permitiría esa princesa que cumpla mi promesa casándose conmigo?-pregunto arrodillándose ante mi.

Quería gritar a los 4 vientos que si, pero un nudo se apoderaba de mi garganta y las lagrimas se asomaban por mis ojos, Jasper me había tomado desprevenida pero aun así a pesar de la oscuridad que me acechaba, en ese momento me sentía maravillosamente feliz y conmovida.

-_Si_-mi voz era apenas un murmullo pero estaba segura de que Jazz veía la alegría en mis ojos igual que yo en los de el.

Deslizo el anillo por mi dedo simbolizando que estaba legalmente comprometida, se levanto y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos atrayéndolo hacia él para besar mis labios con dulzura.

La desdicha estaba loca por envolverme, pero gracias al cielo existía el amor de quienes estaban a mi lado que me ayudaba a luchar contra ella.


	5. Siempre hay una realidad

**Siempre hay una realidad**

-¿¡Que!-grito Rosalie por el teléfono, en la primera mañana de mi compromiso-¡cuéntamelo absolutamente todo!

-Me llevo a cenar y luego al parque donde nos conocimos y me lo propuso.

-¡Amiga felicitaciones!-escuche como algo se partió al contacto con el piso, del otro lado de la línea-¡ups!...mi madre se molestara por esto…¿dónde esta Jasper amiga?

Como si lo hubiera invocado Jasper entro en mi habitación con el desayuno en una bandeja.

-Esta aquí trayéndome un exquisito desayuno-Jazz dejo la comida en la mesita de noche y comenzó a besar mi cuello-te llamo…luego Rose…besos-colgué mi celular.

Jasper me sentó en su regazo y acaricio mi espalda mientras me besaba los labios hechizándome con su aliento.

-El compromiso te sienta bien amor-susurro Jasper besando mi oreja-_hoy te ves simplemente hermosa_.

-Será porque estoy plenamente feliz-conteste tomando su dorado cabello entre mis dedos.

Sentí como los labios de Jazz se curvaron sobre la piel de mi garganta, luego subió por mi barbilla hasta posar sus labios en mis mejillas.

-Es mejor que comas antes de que se enfríen los panqueques amor-comento tomando el desayuno, corto un trozo de panqueque y lo llevo a mi boca con ternura.

-Parezco una bebe-comente riendo en cuanto trague el bocado.

-Esta bien-Jasper me sentó a su lado y coloco la bandeja en mi regazo.-ayer acapare toda la conversación y no te di oportunidad de que me contaras que te dijo el medico Alice.

Precisamente este era uno de esos momentos en que te halan los pies y te hacen caer sobre la tierra de nuevo; un nudo se apodero de mi garganta y trague tan atropelladamente que termine ahogándome, Jasper me ofreció el jugo, agitado mientras veía como tosía desesperada.

-¿Estas bien?-su rostro estaba alterado por la preocupación.

En cuanto pude me reincorpore y coloque el desayuno a un lado, tome su mano derecha entre las mías y bese sus labios.

-Lo estaré-suspire, y tome aliento para comenzar de nuevo-el medico me dijo que estoy enferma.

-¿Qué tienes?

-_Leucemia_…-el rostro de Jasper permanecía inescrutable.

-Oh… ¿desde cuando?-aun no podía descubrir en que pensaba mi amado.

-Me imagino que desde hace un mes cariño, justo desde que empecé a sentirme mal, quien sabe, solo hasta antier me lo diagnosticaron.

-¿Cuando empiezas el tratamiento?

-La semana próxima…el lunes.

Jasper se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la ventana donde se detuvo mirando a través de ella, duro como una estatua sin expresión alguna, durante minutos que parecían ser años acompañados por el silencio, ¿acaso estaba en estado de shot?,no sabia que pensar Jazz era una persona muy calmada ¿pero también mantendría tanta calma con esta noticia?,cuanto no daría en estos momentos por poder entrar en su mente y saber que pasaba por ella.

-Seguirás todas las indicaciones correspondientes, tendremos fe en que te curaras pronto y que solo es algo pasajero.-hablo por fin, su rostro estaba en calma pero en sus ojos esta vez si pude ver la consternación.-estaré contigo en cada momento Alice, prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado y no pienso dejarte sola cuando mas me necesites.

-No se que pensar-comente desde mi cama-si estas reaccionando mejor que Cynthia y Rosalie o si es peor solo que no lo puedo ver.

-No voy a darle el gusto al destino de sentirme dolorido Alice, las cosas buenas hay que recibirlas con los brazos abiertos y las malas con la frente en alto y con calma para saber manejar la situación.

Camine hasta la ventana y envolví a Jasper en mis brazos apoyando mi rostro en su espalda.

-A veces la vida no es dulce.

-La vida es hermosa tal como es amor, a veces es como un buen sueño pero cuando es mucha dosis de alegría te devuelve a la realidad para que sigas tomando enseñanzas de cada reto y/u obstáculo.

-¿Que se supone que debo aprender de esto?

-En algún momento lo sabremos.

Jasper se dio vuelta y me regreso el abrazo permitiendo que escondiera mi rostro en su pecho seguro y acogedor.

Tal vez Jazz tenia razón la realidad suele ser dura y llevar la contraria de lo que deseamos pero de ella es que aprendemos y nuestras mentes absorben sabiduría, podrían arruinar nuestra felicidad y llevarnos a la desdicha o los problemas pero caminando sobre esos duros obstáculos es que nos hacemos fuertes y al final obtenemos recompensa llegando a nuestras metas.


End file.
